


Cornelia Street

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Birthday Cake, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frosting, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cake sex, gratuitous cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Six months earlier, Rey left Ben because he was ready to sell out his bakery, his dream. When she finds out that he didn't go through with it, she seeks to understand the truth, having missed him horribly and wanting him back. She runs into him at their favorite bar, and when it becomes clear that he never stopped loving her, they pick up where they left off, starting by celebrating Rey's birthday the next day.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44
Collections: A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange





	Cornelia Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supremeoverlordkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeoverlordkat/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Kristin!
> 
> I was very inspired by your moodboard; I hope you enjoy the birthday cake sex.

"I'd never walk Cornelia Street again."

That was the vow Rey had made six months ago, after she left Ben Solo. She wouldn't walk that street, seeking companionship and love, again because her heart still belonged to him. Now, she stood in the doorway leading outside, taking in the narrow cobblestones that ran along Cornelia Street in the evening twilight.

Soft pinks and purples painted the sky, and she sighed as memories came back to her. On this street she had had her happiest and saddest moments of her life. First time she watched the sunrise from her balcony. First time she walked home drunk. First time she got a place of her own. 

It was a tiny studio apartment that overlooked the city, and not far away was a view of the ocean, the main reason she had rented the place. 

She was fresh out of college with her first paycheck at her new job, and she was thrilled to have a place all hers, not Plutt’s. For too long, her view of friends and men was as cruel as the cities she lived in; everyone looked worse in the light, even as she continued to live in hope. 

College had been her chance to start over, and she had made a new life for herself once she aged out of the system. Hope and change came in the form of her spunky engineering classmate, Rose, and she hadn’t looked back, even taking the risk to leave the comfort of friends and pursue the engineering career she had always wanted. Rose hadn’t liked the apartment, but she had. It had creaky floors, thin walls, and poor air conditioning, but it was home. 

It was from that balcony where she had first spotted Ben, all broad shoulders and wrapped in a buttery-smooth leather jacket. He looked good enough to eat, and she had followed him and his black jacket around the block to a hole-in-the-wall dive bar called Chewie's. Located on the east side of town, it became Rey's favorite place, with cheap, strong whiskey and a card game always happening. By the end of the night, she was wearing Ben's jacket, and she drunkenly stole it in order to make sure she saw him again.

Ben always insisted he had given it to her that night to have an excuse to talk to her again. She insisted back that he didn't plan far enough ahead for her to believe it.

Cornelia Street had seen Rey stumble home from Chewie's many times, especially after flirting with Ben during poker. It didn't see her when she finally hooked up with Ben the first time, though. 

\------

_ "I'm taking you to my place. The bed's bigger and more comfortable. Plus, you can see my bakery on the way up," he said between heated kisses on her neck and face. _

_ The windows were swung open all along the street, autumn air rustling through her bangs and his almost shoulder-length hair. It was chilly, but that was why she had stolen his leather jacket again, to stay warm and get lost in the warm vanilla scent that permeated his clothes. _

_ "You live above your bakery? Does that mean it smells good up there, too?" she asked, looking for the Uber he called. _

_ They weren't tipsy or drunk when they finally left; they sobered up fast after their first kiss in the bar. However, they were drunk on something stronger than the drinks in the bar, and they couldn't keep their hands off one another.  _

_ When they were finally picked up, she climbed into his lap in the backseat, straddling him as they continued to make out. _

_ "I rent a place on Cornelia Street," she said casually in the car as they drove past her home.  _

_ Stopping his butterfly kisses, he looked up briefly to see where she was looking. Then, he went back to helping her unbutton her shirt to access more of her. "We'll go there next time. I wanna see your place." _

_ "It's tiny. Once we've been there one time, we'll probably end up going to your place all the time. I doubt I'll want to leave," she admitted, grinding against the bulge in his pants. "I love bakeries. Especially cakes." _

_ "I make the fluffiest lemon cake," he mumbled, nosing her breasts as his tongue darted out, warm and needy. "It's not as soft or sweet as you, though." _

_ She wondered how he was even real, how she had gotten so lucky. After being burned so many times before, she had been sleeping so long in a twenty year dark night, and now, as she looked into his bright hazel eyes, she saw daylight, only daylight. She had finally taken a chance because everything else was new in her life, and she didn't regret it for a second. They were a fresh page on the desk, filling in the blanks as they went.  _

_ With Ben's leather jacket firmly around her and her back to the driver, Rey didn't feel bad unclasping the front of her bra. She had been worried that Ben would think her breasts too small, but he had quieted all her worries with one adoring look. She whimpered as he traced each areola with his tongue, his lips, and then his shaky hands. _

_ "They're perfect. They fit so well in my hands," he whispered in awe. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, making her cover her mouth with the back of her hand to prevent their driver from knowing everything they were doing. _

_ "Vanilla cake is my favorite, by the way," she said, hoping it sounded more innocuous to the driver.  _

_ "I'll make one for you tomorrow. It's my grandmother's secret recipe," he said, paying equal attention to her other breast, kissing and worshipping them. "So sweet." _

_ Rey rocked harder against him, needing so much more friction when he said things like that. He felt incredible and so right. _

_ "Why didn't we do this sooner?" she asked, holding back a whimper when his fingers slid down her pants, finding how wet she was for him.  _

_ "Because I was afraid to stop the good thing we had going." _

_ "It's not going to stop, not when it feels like this," she said hoarsely, cradling him closer and arching her back. "I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends." _

_ As his mouth and fingers continued to pleasure her, Rey carded her fingers through his long, soft tresses, admiring it and the way the city lights shined in his hair, little catches of white and yellow amidst the midnight strands. The way the lights reflected off his hair, it was as if the street lights pointed and led them home.  _

_ His apartment quickly became her home. Rey loved his place, and Ben was too big for hers. They went to his place every time after one visit to hers, and she loved waking up next to him, loved cooking beside him in the kitchen, and loved just sitting across from him, drinking coffee and making funny faces at him as he decided what to bake. _

\--------------

Everything about Ben had felt like home, until it hadn't. She had moved in with him after a time, happy to leave Cornelia Street and never walk down it again. Ben fit into her life so easily, like breathing, and she had made so many plans for their future together that hadn't come to be. When she moved back to her apartment in the middle of winter, it had been the hardest walk of her life. It felt as though her life had ended; that was the kind of heartbreak time could never mend.

Ben had only been established with Sweet Whispers for two years, and it was while dating Rey that he fell upon hard times, especially as a larger bakery encroached. She had been very encouraging, even supportive when he finally decided to sell out to First Order Bakeries in order to avoid bankruptcy.

What she wouldn't stand for was him abandoning all his family's recipes and losing his identity to make only what First Order Bakeries specified. They fought about it for weeks.

He had tried to let her down easy by making chocolate chip cookies when he finally gave in to Snoke’s demands, and she had thrown every single one of his perfect cookies in his stupid face or at his broad chest before packing up her things and leaving him. She had always told him the truth, but never goodbye. Even then, as she stood up for his bakery, she couldn’t bear to say goodbye because she still held on to hope. 

She was proud of her parting words, telling him, “Maybe I’m not too sensitive; maybe you’re just a dickhead.” Ben had no response to that as she walked out.

She went right back to Cornelia street, vowing not to walk up and down it as she did, hoping to see Ben or meet up with him at Chewie's. She had made that walk too many times, and she purposely found a new bar, one she had to drive to, but it wasn't the same.

Now, it was the day before her birthday, and she was feeling nostalgic and sad. Last year, Ben had made her vanilla cake, and they had eaten about three-quarters of it. The rest was a casualty of war in the bedroom as they ate it off of one another, lost it in their hair or Ben's black, satin sheets.

Rey missed Ben. There was a gaping, Ben-sized hole in her chest where he belonged, that no one could ever fill. It hurt staying away from him, and every time she thought of him, her heart broke a little more. 

"This ain't for the best," she had murmured earlier that day when she had walked by Ben's bakery. 

She used to visit him daily at work since her engineering firm was nearby on the west side of town. It was Friday, and she had decided to treat herself with ice cream. It had meant passing Ben's bakery, and she figured she was strong enough. 

She hadn't expected that it would still be called Sweet Whispers six months later. He was supposed to have changed names months ago. Even more surprising was that the bakery was packed. She was glad for him, and it had let her hope as she had scarcely allowed herself to hope before. 

Maybe, just maybe, Ben hadn't sold out to Snoke. 

That thought haunted her the rest of the day, and by the time she drove home, she was antsy. She needed to know, once and for all. She had to ask Chewie because she was afraid of falling into Ben’s arms at first sight. Taking two shots, she stumbled down the steps, trying to get the courage to just walk over and see Chewie. Instead, she was admiring the city street in the soft twilight. 

It was the thought of spending her birthday with Ben again, of him happy and successful with his bakery, and of her cuddling with him and eating his grandmother's vanilla cake, that finally got her walking. 

There was a chance, however small. She had never stopped loving him, and she missed him more than words could say. She marched down Cornelia Street, relieved when she didn't see Ben outside. The door to the bar thudded open when she arrived, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Rey Johnson. Come in! We've missed you," called Maz, waving Rey in. 

It was comical seeing Maz beside her husband since Maz was short, thin, and wiry, whereas Chewie was even taller and broader than Ben, not to mention the hairiest man Rey had ever met. Chewie had a graying ponytail longer than she had seen on any woman. 

His bar was just like Rey remembered. Dark woods filled the place, green and blue glass lampshades providing soft light throughout the warm, cozy room. Every wall was plastered with posters of bands, and Rey's stomach growled at the smell of fresh onion rings wafting in from the kitchen.

Rey scanned the place for Ben, but he was blessedly absent. Each floorboard creaked as she walked, and she had memorized the creaks in the floor, of how many it would take to reach the only table she ever sat at in the bar. 

"You're just in time. We need one more for a game," said Chewie with a warm smile, turning on his stool as Maz brought over a water and Rey's regular, a whiskey on the rocks. 

He patted a spot beside him, and Rey sat down gratefully.

"Thanks. I didn't think you'd let me just waltz in after disappearing unexpectedly."

Chewie guffawed, loud and boisterous in the tiny bar. "We understand. We felt the same as you did, just like his family did when he announced he was going to sell out. He knew we hated it, so you can imagine how happy we were when he backed out of the deal."

She choked on her sip and leaned in, too curious for her own good. "He did? Why did he change his mind? When did he do it?"

Chewie shook his head and dealt out two cards to each player. "Because of you, of course. Within a week of you leaving, he was determined to try again."

Her breath caught, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had done it because of her. She finished her first drink in another gulp, and another was brought forward quickly. She was pulled from her musings occasionally by the need to play, but she was distracted for several rounds, getting two more refills on drinks in that time.

"Maz, I think she's hungry. She's not trying to win," said Chewie with a playful elbow at Rey as Maz wandered into the kitchen.

"One tall stack of onion rings coming right up."

Rey leaned in. "Chewie, you're very sweet, but-"

"But you're not hungry?" he interrupted, placing a comforting, giant paw on her back. "It's fine. You should eat after all you’ve drunk, anyway. It's your birthday tomorrow; it's on the house."

"How did you remember?" she asked in awe, sitting up straight.

"Because I've heard about nothing but you for the last week from Ben. He's gotten more maudlin the closer it gets to your birthday." Looking around stealthily as the front door opened behind her, Chewie whispered in her ear, "He'd hate me for telling you this, but he misses you. He wanted to wait to approach you, until he was more successful and had something better to offer."

A tear pricked at her eye, and she wiped it away hastily. "He doesn't have to do that."

"Who doesn't have to do what?" asked a new voice, making Rey's breath hitch. "Rey? Is that you?" 

Her whole body went stiff as she smelled the familiar vanilla and sugar that was saturated in his skin. She  _ ached  _ to see him, now more than ever, and she had to use all her self-restraint not to back him against the wall while kissing him and making him promise to never do something stupid like that again. 

She stood up to put them at almost equal footing and turned around slowly as everyone else left the table at the silent request of Chewie. "Yes, it is," she said softly, gasping when she saw him.

He used to be clean-shaven. It gave him a boyish charm. Now he had facial hair with the same length of hair, and he had never looked better. He looked older, more confident, and sexier than ever, especially with new clothes and shoes. 

Any second now, her knees were going to give out, but it was with the consolation that Ben was just as besotted as she was, based on the awed look on his face. He wouldn't care; he'd probably take the opportunity to pull her into his arms. 

Where she belonged.

"Hi, Ben. I passed by your bakery today," she squeaked out, placing a steadying hand on the table. 

A grin overspread his face, and he stepped into her space, both inhaling deeply as his hands rested at her hips and on top of her hand on the table out of habit. He knew all her warning signs when she was tipsy, and each touch of his was balm for her broken heart. 

"You should've stopped in." His right hand wrapped itself more securely around her waist before his left lifted, as though reaching for her cheek. He stopped for a moment, looking for her to say no, and when she smiled hesitantly, he cupped her cheek. "I miss you."

The words flowed out of her without a thought. "I miss you, too."

Back when they were card sharks, playing games every night and flirting outrageously because both were afraid to make a move, Rey had learned to appreciate Ben's poker face. It was emotionless, a cold stone for a mask, unless he wanted to convey a certain emotion, usually while bluffing. 

But every once in a while, she would catch him off-guard, and he would give her a smile that made her world turn upside down, as breathtakingly beautiful as it was to behold. Those smiles kept her up at night, making her wonder if he liked her or if he was leading her on.

But then one night, he had called her bluff, showed her his terrible hand, and lost the game early. She hadn't understood why until he approached her and cupped her face, kissing her.

"I'm tired of just flirting. I want you," he had said as they pulled away to breathe. "Just think of the fun things we could do 'cause I like you."

They left the bar a little later, amid catcalls from Chewie and the rest of the patrons. 

Now, in the present moment, she knew it was her turn to go all in and lay out her cards on the table. Neither of them could stop thinking of the other clearly, and all her reasons to stay away had melted away like Ben’s chocolate buttercream frosting on her tongue.

“I’m tired of just avoiding you. I want you,” she whispered, smiling when his eyes widened comically.

“Really? My reputation's never been worse, so you must like me for me,” he said, stroking her face. “I can’t offer you anything since I’m still not fully stable-”

“I don’t care. I never cared about that,” she said, leaning in closer. “I just want you to do something you love, regardless if you make money. I make plenty for both of us. We can't make any promises now, can we, babe, but I’m not asking you for that. I just want to be with you.”

“I don’t know what to say,” he said, grinning brightly and pulling her closer.

“You don’t have to say anything at present, but you can buy me a drink. Come here; you can meet me in the back,” she said, pointing to their usual spot. “We can catch up, and you can tell me what’s happened to you since.”

“Perfect.” 

Taking off his leather jacket, he slid it around her shoulders, and she breathed in the heavenly scent she associated with him, leather and vanilla. His jacket was back where it belonged, with her. Never to be separated again.

They walked to the far end of the bar, their favorite spot. It was always left empty for Ben, and Rey had simply sat next to him once they started dating like the spot had always been meant for her. As soon as they sat, both had drinks set in front of them, as well as the onion rings. 

As Rey wolfed down the onion rings, Ben told her what happened, one arm always around her. “I was furious with you for about a week, and I had vented to Snoke about it. It was then he suggested that you had never cared about me, that you wanted to sabotage me by advising me to strike out on my own. That was the moment I realized he had never really listened to me nor cared. He was too selfish, and he had insulted you.” His eyes grew soft. “You, the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“So you left him after that?” she asked with a mouth full of onion rings. 

“Yeah. I broke down and asked my family for financial help and ideas. I’ve never seen them so eager to help me before. We’ve gotten much closer since then,” he said, pleased with himself. 

“I’m so proud of you!” Her arms looped around his shoulders, and she hugged him, afraid to kiss him since she had just finished a bite. “That’s amazing.”

“It’s because of my mother that I finally decided to broaden my horizons when it comes to clothing,” he said, gesturing at his new clothes.

“I see,” she said appreciatively, looking him up and down slowly. “Dark jeans and your Nikes, look at you. Oh damn, never seen that color blue.”

“So you like them?” he asked, a little nervous as a hand went behind his neck.

“I  _ love _ them,” she insisted, “even if I’ll always love you in black and white. I love you in anything and nothing.” His face grew red, and she slapped a hand over her mouth, worried for a millisecond that she had said too much. “Is it cool that I said all that?” When he smiled, she was emboldened by him and alcohol to continue. “Is it chill that you're in my head? 'Cause I know that it's delicate right now between us, but, the thing is, I’ve never stopped thinking about you.”

“I almost visited you after I turned down Snoke, but I was afraid you would move on. I thought you deserved better than some nobody baker who left the family business. I wanted to be somebody for you,” he admitted quietly, looking away.

She tugged on his shirt and grasped his chin to force him to look at her. “You will  _ never _ be nobody to me; you’re everything.”

His dazed amazement at her statement made her heart want to burst. It was taking everything within her not to kiss him then and there.

“You’re my whole world,” he breathed, cupping her face.

That did it. He was still the soft, wonderful man she loved, and she was ready to throw in her lot with him, come what may. “I love you,” she blurted, kissing him soundly.

Lips moved, and tongues explored, slow and deliberate as they rediscovered one another, wanting to taste and memorize every inch of skin. 

“I love you, too,” he confessed. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you, about us. I made a vanilla cake for you, and a lemon one for me earlier today.”

Her grip on his blue button-down became demanding as she pulled him toward her. “I want to see them. Now.”

“Really? Don’t you want to finish your drink?” he asked, motioning to the half-full glass.

She gulped it down quickly, enjoying the burn. “What drink?”

Standing up, he wasted no time paying for their drinks and escorting her out, where storm clouds sat overhead. By then, she was pleasantly tipsy, and she couldn’t have been happier. Rey's footsteps wandered side-to-side on the sidewalk, and Ben was right beside her, making sure she didn’t bump into anything as they made the long walk both could make in their sleep. 

As they passed down Cornelia Street, it started raining. Rey screeched and threw her arms out, twirling in the cool rain. “Bless this rain; it’s been so muggy recently,” she cried, head tilted to the sky. 

She had been wearing a long, flowing dress, full of bright colors. In the rain, the thin fabric clung to her curves, and she looked like a drowned rat, just as Ben did. He only saw her joy and the beautiful woman he loved more than anything else in the world. 

As the rain petered off when they reached the end of the street, Rey turned and tugged on Ben’s drenched shirt sleeve. “The rain is a good sign. New beginnings, Ben. For us.”

He grinned, appreciative of the hope that filled every part of her. Tugging his jacket further over her shoulders to keep her from catching chill, he took her hand, swinging their arms as he walked her back to his home. “It is. Let’s go before the rain starts again.”

As she stumbled along, she told him how work was going, how her friends were, and how the apartment fared, and he listened eagerly, asking questions as they advanced. When she was finished, he launched into new baking adventures he was having.

They were two blocks from his home on the west side when the sky opened up again, but it was much heavier that time. Jacket perched above her head, Rey sprinted to keep up with Ben’s light jog, taking refuge under his green awning while he unlocked the bakery. 

As soon as the door opened, the scent of chocolate permeated her senses, just as it always had. The black and white tile floor was immaculate, as were the little circular tables for two or four spread throughout the floor. Rey’s eyes went to her favorite part of the shop, the cushy window seats that lined the floor to ceiling windows on three sides, perfect for people watching while drinking hot chocolate and a doughnut. Rey loved sitting in the window seat to eat her lunch and make funny faces at Ben while he worked. If he wasn’t busy, he would join her.

The only noticeable change to the place was that all the tables now had lacy, white tablecloths. Everything else felt familiar and like home. She wandered over to the cake section, wet heels clacking on the tile as she sought her beloved vanilla cake. 

“It’s not here, Sweetheart. I keep that upstairs because it’s special. I don’t want Mitaka to accidentally sell it,” he whispered in her ear. Placing his hand at the small of her back, he added, “Come with me. You can change out of those wet clothes into some of mine.”

Her head darted up. “You still have that cozy, black sweater I love?” 

“The holey one you refused to let me throw out?” he asked with a bemused look. 

“Yes, that. It’s mine,” she declared boldly, hands going to her hips.

“That it is,” he said with pride. “It’s stayed in your drawer. It’s the only item in there right now; I hope we can fix that soon.”

Her eyes widened as he strode briskly toward the back door, the one that led to the cold storage area and his apartment. After he unlocked the door, they journeyed up the creaky, wooden stairs to the second floor, where he stored everything dry. There was a second commercial-grade fridge there for catering, and if Rey had walked past the shelves and shelves of flour, sugar, and other pantry items, she would’ve entered Ben’s second bedroom, the unofficial break room when large orders forced the men to work overnight. Rey paused to look for changes to the area she used to know better than her own apartment. Rey had a habit of visiting Ben and Mitaka on the long nights, bringing strong espresso and extra hands, or extra kisses and massages when Ben was alone. 

Many a long night had ended on the navy blue settee set up in the corner. Rey loved it when Ben fell asleep on her, but she was never opposed when they were worn out because of other enjoyable nighttime activities. The settee was laughably small for Ben, but he would bend in half and wrap himself around Rey until it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. 

“We can re-christen it tomorrow if you’d like, after you’re sober,” murmured Ben before interlacing his fingers with hers. “Mitaka still doesn’t know what we do there, and I want to keep it that way.”

She giggled and followed him up a second set of wooden stairs, this set narrower and smaller. She didn’t miss the long climb up, but she was embarrassed for huffing and puffing once at the top of the drafty stairs. Inside the apartment, the whole room was light and airy, full of modern conveniences. Ben stripped down to his black briefs as soon as his door closed, and Rey stole a moment to appreciate the marble statue that he had for a body, all thick-corded muscle from working out and taking the stairs daily. Once he was barefoot, he padded off the wooden floor into the white tiled kitchen to show her the cakes he made, and memories rushed back to Rey all at once.

Months ago, they were just inside, barefoot in the kitchen. Those first few mornings together were some of her happiest memories, of sacred new beginnings and a new normal as their lives slowly intertwined. Sometimes, she would stand right next to him so their feet touched, a pleasant reminder of her presence. He would grin at her and wrap an arm around her if he could, and she always huddled against him, usually wearing one of his button-down shirts or her favorite black sweater that was three sizes too big. Other mornings, she would playfully kick him, and he would respond in kind, chasing her around the kitchen and picking her up at the waist before carrying her back to bed to have another round with her before they went to work. 

Those were the things she missed most: the fun, the companionship, and most of all,  _ him _ . 

“I see you’re trying to ruin my floor; you won’t succeed. I’ve dropped too many items on it,” he quipped as he pointed to the puddle of water surrounding her at the entrance. “You going to come in, or just stare?”

“I was so afraid I’d never come back here,” she whispered, toeing out of her heels before walking into his open arms. “I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you.”

“Not as much as I missed you. It stopped being a home when you left,” he replied, kissing the top of her head. “I know it’s too soon to discuss, but you can move back in whenever. I’ll help you move tomorrow if you want. Just say the word.”

Her voice cracked, not expecting that small token of trust so soon from him. “Ben.”

“You don’t have to answer now. Do it when you’re ready. I can wait a little longer,” he said, slowly sliding his jacket off of her shoulders. “Let’s go to the bathroom.”

“Wait. Do you really mean it?” she asked, feeling very sober as she stopped in front of him.”You want me to stay?”

“Preferably forever, yes,” he said, kissing her. “I never want to wake up without you again.”

She kissed him back passionately, and he lifted her up at her waist, walking past his living room full of black leather furniture and down the narrow hallway. At the first door on the left, he kicked it open and sat her down on the sink, all without breaking the kiss. 

They had gone far too long without the other’s touch, and both missed it more than words could express. It was in the way they couldn’t stop holding hands, or finding small ways to stay connected, each touch of the beloved more precious after being away so long. The time away made Rey appreciate him all the more, and she missed his kisses, the long, languorous ones whenever she left for work or during foreplay. She missed the short, frantic ones where they couldn’t get enough of each other, especially after work. She missed the gentle ones where he just wanted to savor her, like fine chocolate or wine, and she missed the rough ones shared in the heat of passion, hot and needy amid whispers and moans. 

“All I want is to strip you bare and make love to you until dawn,” he rasped between kisses. She spread her legs, and he walked between them, until she could hook her legs around him and grind against him. “Promise me you’ll let me do that tomorrow.”

“As long as it involves cake, I don’t care what you do,” she said breathlessly, groaning when she felt the hard bulge in his briefs. “I have high expectations after last year. I want you now, though.”

Her hand grabbed the waistband of his briefs before he could speak, grasping his length and freeing him. His hands held her still. “No. Not right now, Rey. We just got back together, and you’re tipsy.”

“But I’ve never wanted anyone else. Only you,” she protested, trying to wriggle her hands free.

“You’re it for me as well, but not tonight. Tomorrow as many times as you want, birthday girl,” he promised, kissing her cheek.

Seeing that he wouldn’t budge, she huffed in annoyance. “Then what are you going to do about that little problem?”

“I’ll take care of it while you change,” he insisted. “I’ve had to get used to my hand again. It’s a poor substitute for you.”

“I could help, and you could help me,” she suggested coyly, getting off the sink and letting her dress puddle on the floor. Next went her underwear, and then she was bare for him, all sun-kissed skin with a rosy glow.

He looked so torn as his eyes traveled the length of her. Sighing, he allowed, “Find some clothes to wear, and then we can. I’m too weak to say no to you.”

“Thank you.” Dropping a kiss on his cheek, she disappeared, finding some boy shorts and her favorite sweater. Just as she was sitting on the edge of the bed, he appeared, her clothing hanging dry inside the bathroom for the next day. 

When he was standing between her legs once more, he leaned in and kissed her soundly, hands reaching for her breasts and between her legs as hers ran along his length, tip to base. Two fingers entered her amid breathy, relieved moans of the other’s name, untold promises made to the other in those blessed moments of silence following. Rey had never felt more safe and wanted, and fingers caressed as they remembered everything that their partner loved most, both eager to see the other come alive. 

She was drunk on his touch, body arching every time his fingers entered her, and she got lost in his eyes and the feeling of rightness that made her work him faster. Before too long, she started to pant, and Ben increased his speed, finding her clit. As she found her release with a whispered plea of his name, Ben thrust into her hands once more before he came all over his stomach, rasping hers in return. As he helped her through the aftershocks, they rested their foreheads against one another, all their pent-up longing finally requited once more. Neither moved for a time, more content to remain there than apart, but eventually, he found a warm wash rag and cleaned them up before they finally dressed. 

“What do you want to do now?” he asked when he could admire her in his clothing once more.

The arm sleeves were at least six inches too long for her, so she had bunched them up around her elbows, and one side of the sweater hung off her shoulder, not that either one noticed nor cared. She was glowing and raising her shoulders to snuggle more in the sweater.

“Let’s go to the roof. I’ve missed those nights with you,” she said, twining her fingers with his.

Reaching into his closet, he pulled out two cushions and opened the fire escape, allowing them to climb up to the roof. While they had changed, the sky had cleared, and galaxies of stars filled the night sky. The air was warm and humid, just the way Rey liked it. Up there, they were alone, not a soul to be seen on the countless roofs around them or the sidewalks below. There was only the sound of distant cars honking and other city noises that got less the higher up they went.

Up there, they were in their own little world. Usually, they would take turns drinking from a bottle of Jack Daniels, chatting about everything and nothing while wrapped in one another. That night, there was no more alcohol, but they sat on the roof, Rey and Ben, two lovers who had finally figured out that what mattered most in life was sitting right beside them. They chatted about the world, about new music that had just come out, and more while she sat in his lap, arms circling the other and holding them lovingly. Ben switched between kissing either side of her neck, and Rey ran her hands along his toned legs, both always touching the other’s skin. 

“The stars are stunning tonight,” she said, leaning back. 

"So beautiful," he murmured, eyes never leaving her. "I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you."

"I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you," she replied, snuggling against him further. 

As Rey grew drowsy, she leaned against Ben’s back, and his arms encircled her waist as he kissed her cheeks. “You can’t go to sleep yet. You haven’t told me how you want to celebrate your birthday yet,” he said, nudging her.

“I’m a simple girl with simple wants. I want you, and I want cake. Everything else is optional,” she replied, earning a chuckle from him. "What? Nothing is more important; you are everything good in my life."

His face grew soft. “I feel the same way about you. Are you sure you don't want anything else? Not even a little tumble in the sheets?” he asked, fingers sliding under her sweater and caressing her stomach.

“That’s already a given. It involves you and cake,” she quipped, falling back against him, eyes closed.

He knew what that meant: he had about five minutes before she fell asleep on him. “How about before that, then? You want to go for a walk along the beach? Have a large lunch somewhere before I debauch you and desecrate two cakes in the process?” he asked, getting up and picking her up in a bridal-carry.

“Sounds perfect. As long as I’m with you,” she murmured, snuggling closer against him.

“I’ll never leave you,” he promised.

He carried her carefully down the ladder into his bedroom. She crawled under his sheets and settled herself in the middle of the bed, ensuring they cuddled more. Ben only stripped out of his shirt and wrapped his arms around her, making sure her head rested in the crook of his shoulder. Within moments, Rey was out cold, and Ben fell asleep, counting his blessings.

When Rey awoke, bright sunshine burst through the curtains, and she was so entangled in Ben that there was no way she could leave the bed. It was already the best birthday ever. 

She kissed his forehead, always the first to wake up and preferring it that way. It gave her a chance to admire him. “Sometimes I wonder when you sleep: are you ever dreaming of me? I know I do.” She sighed. “I dream of you all the damn time.” She kissed the edges of his eyes. “Sometimes, when I look into your eyes, I pretend you're mine, all the damn time 'cause I like you.” Groaning quietly at the blatant lie, she snuggled against him once more and looked at her ring hand, and then at his. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said groggily, kissing her. His grip on her tightened. “I want you. So much.”

She leaned over to kiss him and hooked a leg over him, brushing against his morning wood. Just like that, he was awake, climbing on top of her and removing every particle of clothing between them. The first time they had sex was frenzied, every panicked kiss and touch communicating how afraid they were of losing one another again and how much they clung to and needed one another. 

When Rey was sated and tingly while lying in bed, Ben reluctantly left the bed half-hard and made breakfast. She eventually left the warmth of the bed at the smell of bacon and sausage, as well as fresh scones, and both remained naked and plastered against one another as she finished watching him make their meal.

After eating in bed, they made love a second time, that time more gentle and unhurried, now that the threat of losing the other seemed gone. Languid, loving touches and whispered promises of never leaving again were shared, and the burning passion of earlier was traded for something more powerful, but slower to burn. The slow build to their climax was playful and sweet, each one wanting to touch and memorize everything they could reach, neither satisfied until the other was crying out the other’s name, caught up in an orgasm that rocked their world and left them breathless. 

As they laid there side-by-side, breaths gradually slowing and heart rate returning to normal, Rey could still see it all in her mind as warm sunlight filled the room, blanketing them both in a golden glow. She saw all of him and all of her intertwined, and how it would go. Waking up like that every day. Having kids with him. Growing old and gray with him.

And she wanted it all. 

They cuddled for hours, Ben tracing patterns on Rey’s arms and she kissing him across his chest, telling him without words how much she loved him and how proud she was of him.

When Rey finally consented to them leaving the bed, they dressed to go out. Rey put on her long dress from the day before, which was perfect since it was knee-length, and Ben slipped into a white t-shirt and his leather jacket, with the expectation that he would lose it at some point during the day. 

"It's such a nice day," she proclaimed to the street before facing Ben under clear blue skies. "It's morning now; it's brighter now. I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you." Whispering in his ear, she said, "I can never look away."

"I haven't been able to since you walked into my life. I don't want to live without your sunlight in my life," he said, pulling her against him before they strolled to the beach. 

They walked along the beach, sunglasses on and arm-in-arm. Barefoot in the cool sand, they listened to the gently lapping waves and got lost in their own little world. They stopped occasionally to collect shells, as Rey had quite a collection back at Ben’s, as well as skip rocks. Rey couldn’t skip rocks, but she was good at finding them. Ben made them glide across the water for her, and she kissed him once for every time a rock skipped.

When they finally left the beach, both were starving. They went to Rey’s favorite restaurant, a tiny diner nestled on the west side of town that had the best malted shakes around. Sitting across from one another, they shamelessly played footsies under the table, their hands always touching unless they were eating. 

At the end of the hearty, filling meal, a new, wicked gleam entered Rey’s eyes, and Ben’s pants tightened in anticipation, recognizing that look well. When she leaned back, he did  _ not  _ expect to feel her bare feet travel up the side of his thigh, and he paid for the check quickly after that. 

On the walk home, Rey stole his jacket, seeking his warmth and scent. Sighing in contentment, she said, “Thank you for today. I didn’t think you could top last year’s birthday, but you already have.”

“You can’t judge yet; the best is yet to come.” One arm brought her closer, and she leaned into him. “But I’m glad you’re enjoying our day together.”

“I’ve hated going out since we broke up. I get mystified by how this city screams your name; all I can see is you and our good times together,” she admitted quietly, stopping to hold his gaze. “I don’t regret leaving you, though.”

“I don’t want you to. I needed it, as much as I hated you for it. Now I know how much you care, and how you mean to me, so I can freely admit I'm so terrified of if you ever walk away again.” He nuzzled against her head. “I hope I never lose you, hope we never end.”

“Never again. And if I’m acting like an idiot, you should tell me,” she said ruefully. 

“I doubt you could, but I’m sure I will. I just … I have nothing to offer you,” he said, holding out his palms. “These empty hands-”

“Aren’t anymore,” she interrupted, holding them both. “I want you for you. Not for your job, financial security, or even your cakes. I just need you. I know that now more than ever.”

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” he asked, squeezing her hands.

“Not recently. Say it again,” she requested, her whole body radiating the love and joy she felt. 

Pressing his lips to her ear, he said, “I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Her breath hitched as her heart thumped in excitement, her body suddenly tense. “As in … marriage?”

Right before she had left, she had been hoping he would propose. She thought she had lost all chance of that happening. In that moment, though, she knew things would never be the same. 

He pulled away, hope shining in his eyes. “You should move back in first, but we can discuss it if you’re open to it-”

“I am,” she declared. “Very open to it. You’re it for me.”

He was incandescent, the happiest man in the galaxy. Kissing her softly, he took her hand. “Then let’s go home and celebrate properly.”

A grin filled her face. “With cake.”

“And lots of sex,” he reminded her. “We have to make up for lost time.”

“Of course,” she giggled, walking faster and dragging him with her. 

They couldn't get to the bakery fast enough. She walked through the door with him. The air was cold, but something about it felt like home.

As soon as the door to the bakery closed, Rey’s back was pressed against the nearest wall as her legs wrapped around Ben. One kiss became two, then three, and both had swollen lips by the time they pulled apart. Rey was proud of herself for getting his shirt almost fully unbuttoned in that time, and she leaned against the wall to give him a chance to shed it fully, along with his and her shoes. The abandoned clothing was left behind the counter to be dealt with tomorrow as he carried her upstairs.

As soon as he had her pressed against the door to go upstairs, Rey grasped his shoulders and ground against his pants, his half-mast cock quickly becoming fully erect. 

“I don’t know if we’re going to make it to the cake,” she breathed between kisses, rubbing against him urgently. “I want you now.”

“Consider this the appetizer,” he said with a smirk, pulling Rey’s dress up and off of her, dropping it at the door. “I’ve got something special awaiting you in the second floor fridge.”

He carried her upstairs, and as soon as that door was closed, their underwear were discarded in a pile. Fully naked, Ben had to hold Rey’s hips against him to prevent her from distracting him. She settled for leaving love bites along his neck instead. When he laid her down on his microfiber settee, the navy blue fabric felt warm against her skin, and she sighed at the familiar smell of sugar and chocolate and spread out eagerly, arms out and legs splayed wide, slick with arousal for him. 

Ben stared at the vision she presented, flushed skin and bright, loving eyes begging him closer. It took all his will not to get down on his knees and bury himself between her legs, as beautifully as she opened herself to him. 

“What are you waiting for?” she asked impatiently, waving him closer. 

“You’re not fully ready for me,” he said calmly, going to the nearby fridge. “You need one more thing to be perfect.”

“And what’s that?” she asked in annoyance, sitting up slightly on her elbows. 

“Frosting for the cake,” he said nonchalantly, showing her a tub of his homemade buttercream frosting. She grinned. “When I eat you out, I’m going to enjoy every second of it. There  _ should  _ be enough for both of us.”

“We’ll see.”

“Well, birthday girl, which part of you shall I devour first?” he asked, dipping his index finger into the sweet confection. Rey’s body trembled with excitement as he strolled over, until he stood above her, a dollop of creamy frosting poised and ready on his finger.

“My lips, then my breasts,” she requested, hands greedily reaching for his elbow.

He chuckled as he knelt down slowly. “So eager for my frosting. Have you been a good birthday girl?” he asked, playfully holding down her arms with one arm while the frothy delight hovered above her lips.

“The best,” she insisted. He pulled away as her mouth jumped up, trying to suck him clean. Scrunching her nose, she muttered, “You’re more of a tease now.”

“And you have more of a mouth, just the way I love you,” he said with an indulgent smile, sliding his frosting-covered digit inside her mouth. “How’s that taste?”

Her tongue swiped along the length, eyes closing in pleasure. “Mm, even better now.”

He lost his cool composure and moaned when she sucked the finger fully into her mouth, tongue and teeth scraping lightly against him to enjoy every morsel. When she was done, he applied more to his lips and placed the container on the floor, still within reach. Then he climbed on top of her, the tip of his cock entering her and finding her soaked.

“Perfect,” he murmured, sheathing him slowly as his lips found hers. As his tongue plundered her mouth, she sucked and licked his lips until every trace of sugar was gone. The kisses grew deeper, their hips rising and falling in sync as he filled her, one long stroke followed by another, the steady sound of wet flesh squishing and meeting echoing in the air. 

“Ben!” she cried when he pulled out suddenly, trailing his lips down her chin and neck. “Where do you think you’re going?”

He smirked at her pouty lips. “You did request your breasts next, did you not?”

“You’re a monster,” she retorted, hips squirming and chasing him as he danced out of reach.

“Yes, I am,” he admitted, fingering the frosting again and kneeling above her. “A frosting monster.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” she muttered as he lowered himself on his haunches, bringing four fingers to her taut, rosy buds.

“You’re lucky I like sweets even more than you, cake monster,” he quipped, bringing his face within inches of her breasts. “I like the taste of you best.”

Her body shivered as hot breath fanned over her needy peaks. “Ben, please.” With shaky hands, she brought his lips over one nipple, and she gasped when he sucked it into his mouth. Her chest lifted up as her hands grasped his hair, holding him in place as he sucked and pulling him back down when he tried to stop. She started out whimpering, but it quickly turned into little gasps of his name as he kissed and sucked her greedily.

“So good. So sweet. I need more,” he breathed before moving and paying equal attention to the other nipple. 

“I-Ben! Oh yes. Please, Ben,” she moaned as he laved and kissed her sensitive nipple. She kept trying to find his cock. “I need you.”

“You’re not ready for me yet,” he murmured, unlatching from her breast with a wet pop. “But now you are here.”

Pinching her nipples with two fingers each, he smeared frosting over her breasts amid her throaty moans, hands grasping his wrists to hold him there, extending the pleasure pain. As he began to roll the tight buds, the frosting spread further around her breasts from his earlier attention. 

“Ben, please,” she begged, bringing his hands down on her breasts to cup them.

“You want me to cover them more? Gladly,” he quipped, making her sputter as he pulled away and dipped his fingers into the container once more. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

“If you mean torturing me, yes, you are. Too much, and on my birthday, too,” she pouted.

“Only because I love you. We both know the longer climb and anticipation make it ten times better,” he said, kissing her cheek. “Besides, you can torture me with this and the cake together in my bed. Right now, it’s all about your pleasure, Sweetheart.”

He slipped lower and massaged her breasts, coating them both in a thin layer of vanilla frosting. Rey made pleased little sounds until his cock sheathed itself inside her in long, long thrust. As she moaned ecstatically, he sucked one nipple into his mouth, running his tongue along it eagerly until it was clean. The long, hot strokes of his tongue matched the ones he gave to her below, angling to hit the place that made her scream every time as he licked her other nipple clean, enjoying her like an ice cream cone. Rey could only grip his shoulders and meet him thrust for thrust, her orgasm building faster and faster.

When he began to move quicker within her with short, shallow thrusts, her hands roamed to his hips, clutching his waist desperately as he began licking the rest of her breasts, burying his face in her chest to reach every inch of skin with his hungry tongue. 

Rey’s breath sped up, panting and letting go of Ben to give herself over to the pleasurable sensations that consumed her. Just when she thought she was going to come, Ben pulled out once more, earning him a strangled cry of frustration.

“Why, Ben?” she complained as he traced a trail of white down the middle of her stomach, from breasts to her center.

“Because your breasts are clean now, of course,” he said with a smirk. Laying hot, open-mouthed kisses along the line of frosting, Ben made Rey forget momentarily about her rapidly mounting orgasm, at least until his face stopped just above her dripping pussy.

Black, dilated eyes adored her, and she spread her legs further, inviting him closer with a breathy moan of his name. She was rewarded when he licked her from clit to slit, parting her folds and lapping at her juices hungrily. She groaned in annoyance when he paused his ministrations, and she tried to drag him back to force him to make her come, only for him to resist and grab more frosting.

“The sweetest pussy I’ve ever tasted. I bet you’ll taste even better now,” he said, circling her opening and smearing it everywhere before entering her. 

Rey’s body jerked as she listened to him caress her inner walls, each wet squelch loud and obscene as he painted her white. When he was satisfied, he leaned back to admire his handiwork.

“Just perfect. Prettier than a picture and good enough to eat,” he said wolfishly.

“Then you should eat me out and let me come already,” she sassed.

The look he gave her of animal lust and determination as he descended upon her made her shiver, and he gave her exactly what she demanded. His hands smeared more frosting on her legs as he held them in place, starting at the top of her opening with his tongue and slowly sucking her in with his lips. He moaned as soon as he tasted the mixture of her juices with the frosting, working faster to devour her. His facial hair scratching against her only added to her pleasure, and she rubbed herself against it as much as she could. 

Two passes across, then a long suck. As he repeated the motions, Rey bucked against him, needing him within her as she clenched around nothing. Two fingers entered her and crooked  _ just so  _ into her, lapping at the gush of slick his movements wrought, humming against her. Each heated swipe left her quivering for more, and he moved at an achingly slow pace around her opening, not stopping until there was no sign he had been there. 

As he pulled back to verify she was clean on the outside, Rey groaned in frustration and yanked on his hand, dragging him inside her and welcoming him with another burst of wetness. He drank her in greedily, drunk on the sweet mixture, and her short breaths turned to pants as he delved inside her. With practiced ease, he ate her out like a starved man, touching every sensitive spot on her until she was crying his name, begging for release. 

When his tongue had thoroughly explored her inner walls and seemed about to leave her, she begged, “Please, Ben, I want to come.”

“Is that your birthday wish?” he asked, tongue dancing around her clit.

“Yes!”

As he sucked her clit into his mouth, she came with a scream, his name filling the whole building. He listened with pride and saw how her body arched and fell apart, wiped out by the force of her climax, and he couldn’t have been happier. He feasted on her, finally enjoying what he loved most, and his tongue and fingers took turns helping her down back to earth. When her body was finally calm, he kissed her pussy and got up, carrying her and their bucket of frosting up to his bedroom.

As she rested on the bed, covered in a light sheet, he frosted and cut the two cakes before setting them on a platter with candles. 

Just as he started to worry they wouldn’t get to Rey’s favorite part because she was so worn out, he heard her call, “Ben? Where are you?”

“I’m coming.”

“Not until I’ve covered you in cake and made you sticky everywhere, you tease. I owe you,” she harrumphed.

“But you loved every minute of the torture,” he said with a grin, just outside the room.

“I did. We’re making that a requirement every year in addition to the cake,” she said, stopping when she saw the light from the candles. 

Her whole face grew soft, eyes shiny with tears as Ben walked in, singing the birthday song to her until he was standing in front of her. After she blew out the candles, he crawled into the bed and groaned as he watched and listened to her suck every candle into her mouth with a pleased little moan.

“You really are the best,” she said, leaning over and kissing him. “And not just at baking. Thank you. I love it. I love it all,” she said, punctuating each sentence with a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said, kissing her back and taking her hands. “Move in with me. Tomorrow. We can go over to your place and pack all day tomorrow.”

“Then come back to our home and celebrate with more cake?” she asked excitedly.

He beamed when she called his place their home. “Yes. I can steal one from the fridge for us.”

“I’d like that,” she said softly. “Tomorrow.”

“I’ve never been surer of anything else in my life than you,” he said, squeezing her hands and moving to sit next to her.

Rey would have none of that and climbed into his lap, rubbing her butt against his fully erect cock. She enjoyed wriggling against him and moaning strictly more than necessary as she enjoyed two pieces of her vanilla cake, and Ben developed blue balls while eating his lemon cake. 

When she was done eating, she turned around and straddled him, ordering him, “Lay down. It’s my turn to play with my food.”

His cock jumped, and she smirked. She would never tire of seeing him turned on by her commanding him, like she owned him entirely and he lived to please her. 

Obeying, he murmured, “As you wish.” 

He presented himself to her, cock standing at attention and a red flush covering his chest and face. She climbed over him, settling herself on his stomach comfortably before leaning over, two large chunks of cake in her hands.

“I want to be like Lady and the Tramp,” she murmured, lowering herself. “Share with me?”

“Anytime,” he said, tender eyes meeting hers. 

She grinned and bit into the cake before trying to kiss him. He opened his mouth and bit off enough to kiss her, and once both finished their bite, Rey wasted no time seeking leftover flavors of cake in his mouth. He opened his mouth and let her kiss and taste to her heart’s content, happy to lie there and be loved by her.

“All I want is to kiss you right now after how well you’ve taken care of me, and you’ve given me the perfect excuse,” she whispered in his ear, licking his earlobe before she moved back and made lines and circles all over his face with the white frosting, tracing his cheekbones, forehead, and nose. “I get to kiss every bit of it off.”

They started as light butterfly kisses, but they gradually turned into heavier ones the closer she drew to his lips. When she had nothing left but his lips, she mirrored his actions and stuck a frosting-covered finger in his mouth, closing her eyes in pleasure as he sucked. After giving him white lipstick, she kissed and nipped at his lips, and he tasted her in turn, all while her hands drew designs on his jaw and his neck, occasionally dropping a little piece of cake on him.

“Why do you look even hotter with frosting all over you? It’s not fair,” she pouted, licking along his jaw. 

“Because you put all that on me and marked me as yours,” he returned, stealing a kiss. 

“That’s right,” she said proudly, giving him a love bite on the neck. “All mine.”

“Always,” he vowed, running his hands along her neck and cupping a breast. “Just like you’re mine.”

“Yes,” she rasped, grinding against his stomach as he rolled a nipple in his hands. She paused to enjoy the sensations, her legs wrapping tighter around his midsection. “Oh Ben-”

“You look so perfect sitting on top of me like that,” he said, grabbing some frosting and decorating her other breast. “I’ve missed this.”

“I’ve missed everything about you,” she breathed, letting him tweak the hardened buds and smother them in frosting. “Just remember, I’m going to crawl all over you soon.”

“I look forward to it,” he said, grinning wickedly. “We’re going to take a nice, long bath when we finish in here.”

“Assuming we can move,” she quipped.

“It’s either we move or have the sheets stick to us. I wouldn’t mind seeing you with a tail,” he joked, earning a playful slap on his chest as she leaned over. 

“I’ll give you white briefs if you keep that up,” she threatened, kissing his jaw and moaning. “You taste sweet but sinful,” she murmured, following the happy trail along his jaw until she was finally done. 

She kissed a trail of fire down his throat, each kiss wetter than the last. The kisses ended when she sucked at his pulse point, swallowing the bite-sized bit of cake and biting down hard enough on his skin to leave a mark. After laving and soothing it, she pulled back, amused to see the random spots where her breasts had rubbed against his chest, random streaks of white on him. 

“You’re not a full masterpiece yet. You need more cake to be a true work of art,” she said thoughtfully, as though as an art critic. “I know just the places for it.”

Ben hissed through his teeth as she sucked his nipples into her mouth. “I forgot how sensitive those were.”

“I didn’t,” she said with a wicked grin, centering herself over his cock. When he didn’t stop her, she sunk down onto him, both sighing as heady relief rushed through them. “This feels good.” She sunk lower down on him, and he gasped as she clenched around him experimentally. “I remember you like that, too.”

“LIke is too weak a word. Love and crave it more like,” he murmured, unable to breathe when he was fully seated inside her. 

“Me too. If that felt good, this feels … perfect. Like heaven. Everything feels right in this moment,” she said, sitting there for a few moments and taking it in with him. When she was ready, she rolled her hips, and he rose to meet her, needing her just as much as she needed him. “I want to ride you.”

His eyes met hers. “Do it. Ride me like I’m your horse; I want to give you the ride of your life … every single night henceforth.”

“Don’t tempt me like that,” she warned, “I might take you up on it.” 

She undulated on top of him, ruffling her own hair with parted lips and closed eyes, and Ben had never seen anyone so beautiful. She was breathtaking to behold, and not just because she was on top of him. It was because it was  _ Rey. His Rey.  _ The strongest, most intelligent, most beautiful woman he knew, and the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with .No one would ever compare to her fire and sass, and no one would understand him like she did at a soul-deep level. 

As their bodies met repeatedly, each downward thrust more powerful than the last, Rey felt her body start to coil in on itself, tension building as she chased another orgasm; she moved faster, pinching her breasts to catch up to him. As she moaned, she felt him start pumping into her more erratically, drawing near to his edge, and knowing that she had pushed him there made her more aroused. Excited to get him off, she moved up until he was all the way out of her, and he groaned as she slammed on top of him, his balls slapping against her as he bottomed out within her. Clenching around him, she felt him tense up and rub against her, feeling every inch of him as he came. 

“Rey!” 

The sensation of him coming inside her sent her hurtling over the edge, calling out his name in response. For a moment, they were complete, one, and at peace. To be able to give herself to him just as he had gave her a sense of joy, and seeing the huge, dopey grin on his face made everything worth it. This man loved her unabashedly, and she would be devoted to him ‘til death do they part.

As she recovered, she felt him soften up a little inside her, and so she gently pulled off of him, more than pleased that he wasn’t fully flaccid. His refractory time was shorter than some men, and she was grateful for it in that moment, as it gave her just enough time to get him hard all over again. Adjusting to sit on his legs, she licked up and down his length, cleaning him off and preparing for later. Ben was unable to move much, watching her with hazy, lustful eyes. When she was satisfied, she dumped half of the contents of the tub of frosting on Ben, swirling her fingers in it and covering his whole, broad chest with it, tracing each defined muscle and his pecs, paying special attention to his nipples. When she was pleased with her progress there, she took the rest still on him and covered the top half of his thighs with it, giggling and giving him the outline of the white briefs he refused to buy. 

“There’s only one place left, but I’m saving that for last,” she said, grasping his length with both hands and running her hands all along him until his cock was streaked with the smooth, fluffy stuff remaining on her hands. He raised an eyebrow, and she grinned. “You’re not thoroughly covered there yet. All in good time.”

“I expect nothing less,” he said, patting his chest. “Come and get your love.”

“It needs more cake,” she declared, tearing up pieces of her cake and placing some on his nipples and other erogenous zones on him. When she was done with that, she fed him some of his lemon cake, and he nibbled on her fingers, sucking them clean. “Ben-”

“You taste delicious. You need more on you, though. You look quite naked,” he murmured, using one hand to smear a thin layer of frosting on her stomach and breasts before following most of the lines up with small bits of cake dotting and sticking to her. 

He tried pulling her down to him, but she wouldn’t budge. “If you want a taste, we both taste at the same time.” Seeing that he was still at half-mast, she murmured, “We can’t let this go on. It’s a crime.” Leaning down and licking his tip, she felt powerful beyond words as he groaned.

“Do it again, Rey. You feel so good,” he begged.

She licked the pre-cum off of his tip before sucking him partway into her mouth, relishing the combined taste of his musk with the frosting. When she let go, she dabbed a piece of cake against his tip before taking him inside her mouth once more, sucking until he was significantly harder and the cake was reduced to nothing. Satisfied, she used what was left of the frothy sweetness to run her hands up and down his length, until he had a protective layer of frosting all over his fully hard length. 

“I’m going to enjoy this,” she breathed, lips almost touching his tip.

“Rey,” he pleaded, hands digging into her hair and drawing her closer. “Please.”

“You said the magic word,” she whispered, taking him into her mouth fully. 

The co-mingling of the two delectable flavors sent her humming with delight. As her eyes met his, she took him deeper, inch by delicious inch, and sucked him clean along the way. Her tongue ran along his length, teasing him until her lips could finish the job. It took a few moments to adjust to his girth and size, traitorous tears at the edges of her eyes, but soon he hit the back of her throat. His hands pushed the tears away and cradled her face lovingly, grateful to have her back. 

His eyes asked her a silent question, and she nodded, pulling off of him before he thrust gently into her mouth, both groaning. One time, then a second, and a third, until he was moving faster, racing toward his climax once more. 

With a final suck, she left him, leaving him red and panting.

"Why'd you stop?" he whined, looking put out that she was moving backwards. 

"Now you know how I felt earlier, tease," she sassed, earning lemon cake thrown at her. "Hey! Don't start what you can't finish. That's good cake you're wasting."

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked with a smug grin, sitting up and plopping a large hand on top of her head and rubbing more cake in her hair. 

"Fight fire with fire, or cake in this instance," she replied, tackling him back onto the bed. 

She threw bits of cake at his face, and he did a decent job of catching them in his mouth. She took to throwing the pieces at all sorts of odd angles, and he did his best to catch them all, only giving up when she started throwing them at his chest and arms. 

"Not fair. I can't reach that," he said, grabbing more ammunition. "My turn."

He fought back until she took to picking up strands of his hair and running her frosting stained hands through it, laughing at the odd angles of his hair and pressing cake onto his shoulders. He did similar things to her, neither bothering to swat the other away because they were enjoying themselves so much, too caught up in decorating the other. 

By the time they were done, both were running low on cake, which was an atrocity to Rey, but everything made up for it when she saw how thoroughly covered from face to stomach he was. Soon, Rey was giggling, which turned into laughing, and he joined her soon after, full-bodied laughter shaking him to his core. 

"Wow. I haven't done that in a while," he breathed when they finally calmed down.

"It feels good, doesn't it? It feels so much lighter and easier, like you  _ can _ laugh now," she said softly, lying on top of him and nuzzling against him. 

"Yes. I forgot how to laugh without you," he admitted. 

"It doesn't matter anymore; we're together again," she reminded him.

"Forever." He kissed her tenderly.

She nodded and kissed him back. "For life."

For a few more minutes, they just lay there, enjoying the other's presence. She sat up finally, eager to remove all traces of cake on him. As he tried to swipe at her while still lying down, she pulled his hands toward her.

"If you get to taste, then so do I," she insisted. "My arms aren't as long as yours. Sit up and come closer."

He grinned and complied, and when he was in position, she centered her opening over his cock, eager for the grand finale. 

Lowering herself onto him, both sighed in contentment when he was fully seated within her. With a tug of her hands, she gave him a hungry kiss, and they never stopped after that. Hands and mouths glided across their bodies, finding every last drop of frosting and cake they could. Hips met in a slow rhythm known well between them. The further down Rey worked, the more frantic they became, each caught in a constant feedback loop that spurred them ever closer to their climax.

"At least all the cake's been eaten," she muttered as she stopped to admire her hard work. 

"It is," he agreed, noting how their heartbeats and breathing matched. "Much less wasted than last year." 

Nodding, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. As they kissed, she pushed him down onto the bed, only for him to roll over and lay on top of her. They tussled and exchanged kisses of victory, rolling along the length of the bed until Rey finally gave up, letting him rest on top of her. 

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she said with a smile. "Take me."

Instead of trying to speak, he pulled out all the way and slid home, both embracing the other eagerly as they raced toward their orgasm. Rey loved the feeling of fullness and safety she felt being surrounded by Ben, and he loved the way she clenched around him and knew exactly what he needed to come, how she always thought of him. She kept trying to push him over the edge, and he moaned when he realized it, reaching for her nipples.

"Are you close?" he panted.

"Not as close as you," she replied, touching his face. "Please, Ben-ah!"

Each rough scrape of his fingers as he rolled her nipples sent her flying higher, and his other hand found her clit, circling it in the opposite direction of how he moved against her breasts. She kept begging for more, and he told her how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, and anything else he could think of. Soon, she was ready to topple over the brink, and with a final thrust, they fell together, perfectly in sync. 

As they recovered, Ben rolled them to their sides and pulled out reluctantly. Rey snuggled into his side, cuddling with him as their breathing evened and matched the other's. 

"Best birthday ever," announced Rey. "Thank you, Ben."

"The fun has barely begun. We have our whole lives together to do this as many times as we wish," he said, picking her up and carrying her to his bathtub.

"Starting with moving out tomorrow," she said, giddy with excitement. "I can't wait. I never have to go back."

"Never," he agreed, cuddling against her as they waited for their bath. "You'll always have me."

She smiled, confident that this time when she left, it was forever.

“I'll never walk Cornelia Street again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let them eat cake! Thanks for reading!


End file.
